


Style

by coffee95



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Bullying, ChanSoo Week (EXO), Comedy, Dorms, Friendship, Gen, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee95/pseuds/coffee95
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo avenge Baekhyun’s nightmare.  Each man…his own style.This work is for Chansoo Week 2019 Day 2 for the prompt 'Style'.





	Style

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the story for Chansoo Week 2019 Day 2 with the prompt ‘Style’. Please read the first part if you haven’t using the link below
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102972

“They hurt _Baekhyun_ ….. _our Baekhyun_ !!!!”  Chanyeol screamed at Kyungsoo.  “How dare they lay a finger on him!!! How dare…”  Kyungsoo quickly covered Chanyeol’s mouth.  His eyes darted towards Baekhyun's bed. “Shh!!! Don’t shout…you’ll wake him up” Kyungsoo hissed.

Chanyeol sank into Kyungsoo’s bed.  He buried his face in his hands.  Kyungsoo bit his lower lip and stared at Baekhyun who was curled under the sheets in his bed across their room.  Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo down next to him.  “Lets do something they will never forget.  Lets teach them an unforgettable lesson.”  Chanyeol’s eyes were red and looked for a response from Kyungsoo.  Kyungsoo was calm.  His thoughts had drifted to Baekhyun’s birthday party last week.

 

Baekhyun’s birthday was like any other birthday of his for the last two years. Chanyeol wished Baekhyun at midnight and chattered away till they both fell asleep.   A quiet sincere birthday wish came from Kyungsoo with Baekhyun’s favorite food on the table.  Chanyeol clung to Baekhyun the whole day and Kyungsoo went about life as usual.

Chanyeol ensured that Baekhyun’s birthday party brought the roof down.  Kyungsoo heard them in spite of the noise canceling ear phones.  Baekhyun had a fantastic time. After the party, Kyungsoo helped a wasted Baekhyun to bed and organized his gifts from Chanyeol.  The next morning, Kyungsoo cleaned up the room and made the hangover soup for both his friends.

A week later, on a fine evening after classes, Baekhyun was whistling down a hallway in college when he was pushed to the wall by two seniors who were not invited to his birthday party. They towered over him and glared balefully into his scared eyes. “Hey Baekhyun…you didn’t think we were good enough your party?” Chanyeol never invited bullies.  

Baekhyun was terrified but protested weakly. “It was Chanyeol’s surprise.”

“But it was _your_ birthday…stupid!!” they sneered as they grabbed his collar.

Baekhyun found courage when he thought of Chanyeol.  He shouted at them. “Were you sissies too scared to ask Chanyeol for an invitation?” 

Their hold on Baekhyun tightened.  “Let’s celebrate your birthday _now_.” Their threat had its effect.  Baekhyun shrank in fear.  They began to kick Baekhyun and rained blows on him.  He crouched on the floor and screamed in pain.  Baekhyun was rescued quickly by a janitor who chased the bullies away. 

Baekhyun fled to his dorm, rushed into his room and shut the door behind him.  He was in agony and Chanyeol was the first person he called.  Chanyeol rushed over to his room talking to him on the phone all the time.  He took Baekhyun in his arms and consoled him.   

Kyungsoo entered a few minutes after Chanyeol.  He heard Baekhyun’s lament and controlled his rising fury.  Silently, he fetched the first aid box and cleaned Baekhyun’s wounds while he lay down with Chanyeol’s help. 

“You’ll be okay.  I’ll take care of them Baekkie.  I swear” Chanyeol continued to whisper.  He slowly rocked Baekhyun and gently helped him get into bed.  He caressed Baekhyun’s tear-stained cheek and held Baekhyun’s hands tightly.  Chanyeol fought back his tears.  He wanted to be strong for his best friend.

Kyungsoo quickly made some hot soup and brought it to Baekhyun.  He slowly fed Baekhyun while Chanyeol paced up and down the room seething in anger.  Chanyeol saw a contained fury in Kyungsoo’s eyes.   When Baekhyun stopped sobbing, Kyungsoo asked softly “Names and room number Baekhyun?”  Baekhyun gave him the information on the bullies and burst into a fresh round of sobbing.  Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s hand and promised over and over again _‘they will pay.’_   Kyungsoo had a hard look on his face as he watched Baekhyun fall asleep exhausted.

 

Chanyeol shook Kyungsoo out of his thoughts.  Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol. “There is food in the fridge. Give me your room key.  You stay here tonight with him.”  Kyungsoo was calm and collected.

“Didn’t you hear me??” Chanyeol was aghast.  “Lets do something about those assholes.”

“What do you want to do?” Kyungsoo asked softly but his eyes were on a distant wall.

“I want to thrash them Soo!  They should regret looking in Baekhyun’s direction.” Chanyeol breathed fire.

Kyungsoo nodded gravely and whispered. “Revenge for Baekhyun.”

“What are you going to do?”  Chanyeol asked.  “Shall we go bash them up together?” 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath.  “I’ve a plan but it will take time.”

“I can’t wait!!!!  We must teach them a lesson immediately.  Its Baekhyun …for God’s sake!!”  Chanyeol clutched Kyungsoo’s shoulders and shook them hard. 

Kyungsoo’s big eyes bored into Chanyeol’s.  He spoke slowly.  “Chanyeol….my MO is different.  Our plans will not sync up.  Do what you want in your own style.”  There was a finality in his voice as if his plan was ready.  Chanyeol threw up his hands and rolled his eyes.  “No one messes with Baekhyun and gets away with it!!” he hissed.

Kyungsoo took Chanyeol’s key from his palm.  He stood still staring at the key.  ‘ _Revenge is a dish best served cold_ ’ he said softly and left the room.

Chanyeol couldn’t help wondering if Kyungsoo actually cared for Baekhyun.  He spent the night comforting Baekhyun who woke up from his nightmares frequently.  Kyungsoo slept in Chanyeol room looking up some special stuff online.

 

The next day, all hell broke loose in college. Chanyeol confronted the bullies angrily.  “You bloody cowards….how dare you come near him??” he screamed loud enough for the entire college to hear.  “Let the party begin!!” He raged and pounced on them.  He kicked them hard and threw punches. Their fight caused a huge ruckus.   Other bullies ganged up on Chanyeol and the fight escalated into a free for all.  Some students tried to separate them and could not.   Teachers, students and janitors rushed to the spot and managed to drag Chanyeol away.

The injured went to the infirmary.  The bullies had blue black bruises while Chanyeol had a fractured wrist.   Chanyeol was suspended for a week for attacking them but he had no regrets. 

The bullies had bruised egos and bandaged shins.  Chanyeol came over to Baekhyun’s room with a triumphant grin and a cast.  Kyungsoo welcomed him with a big smile and whispered ‘Well done.”   Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol his favorite comfort food (read ramen) and listened intently to his exploits till Baekhyun stirred.

Baekhyun woke up late and was shocked to see Chanyeol’s state.  Kyungsoo bragged about Chanyeol’s exploits with a broad smile.   Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol tightly.  “Yeollie!!! Why did you endanger yourself?  Those guys c-could have ….”  There were tears in Baekhyun’s eyes. 

“No one hurts you and gets away with it Baekkie.  They got what they deserve. ” Chanyeol’s thick response warmed Baekhyun’s heart.  “I’m so lucky to have you Yeollie!! Y-you are the best friend in the world.”  Baekhyun’s wept uncontrollably.  Chanyeol’s pain was his pain too.

Baekhyun spent the night comforting Chanyeol who slept in Kyungsoo’s bed.  ‘There is a God’ thought Baekhyun.  Chanyeol was God.  God always answered Baekhyun’s prayers.

Kyungsoo spent that night in Chanyeol’s room. 

 

A month passed and everyone had moved on. The college routine resumed.  Chanyeol’s cast was removed.  Everything was back to normal.  The Baekhyun Bullying was forgotten.  The dust died down. 

A typical Monday morning dawned. But the college was abuzz with news that two seniors were using the college restroom too many times.  Students learnt that the unfortunate duo began camping in the college restroom from the second session.  In fact, there had been an accident on the toilet floor and they had to clean it up themselves because janitors refused to enter. That particular restroom was off limits to the others because the stench was unbearable.  By noon, the two seniors who were well known bullies were sent to the infirmary for dehydration.  They could barely stand.  Their stomachs growled nonstop and could be heard a mile away.

The belly of the bullies was the butt of all jokes.  The bullies were no longer feared.  They were the laughing stock. Students purposely covered their noses near them.  They pretended to hear growling sounds.  Students imitated the sound of a toilet flushing every time the bullies limped past them. 

“They deserved it for what they did to Baekhyun” thought Chanyeol.

News trickled from the infirmary that the bullies had eaten cakes the previous night.  They were in different rooms in the dorm. Each thought the other had sent the cake.  Their celebration had turned into a nightmare. ‘The devil’s masterpiece’ had turned their intestines inside out. 

 

Chanyeol knew.  It was a unique MO.

Baekhyun knew.  Kyungsoo was the devil.  Sometimes the devil is a gentleman.  Kyungsoo was always a gentleman.

The triumphant trio celebrated their victory at a fancy Mexican restaurant of Chanyeol’s choice and Kyungsoo chose the food.   

Love Baekhyun.  Protect Baekhyun.  Revenge for Baekhyun.  But each man ….his own style.

 


End file.
